The present invention relates to a case designed for housing an electrical apparatus such as a circuit breaker, which includes at least at one of its ends, terminal compartments in which there are respectively housed connection strips and means for fixing the strips to external conductors such as a bar, a cable etc.
Different possibilities currently exist for power connection of a low voltage circuit breaker via the front of the apparatus. Connection to cables by means of terminals, connection to bars or connection of the "disconnectable" type to a fixed rigid conductor are in fact known.
Generally, switching from one connection mode to another requires the use of different parts. For example, for fixing a connection strip to a bar, the screws have to be immobilized in rotation. One of the solutions presently used consists of fitting the screws in metallic clips or small insulating plates fixed in removable manner to the connection strips. After the bars have been mounted on the screws, the latter are secured on the connection strips by nuts. On the other hand, for connection to power cables, immobilization of the screws in this way is not necessary. The latter are fitted across the strips via the rear of the apparatus and screwed directly into the terminals fitted for this purpose on the connection strips. According to these embodiments, the isolation distances are ensured either by a cover screwed under the apparatus (in the case of use of a clip) or by a suitable shape and dimensions of the previously mentioned plate, when the latter is used.